Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and a manufacturing method of the antenna device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of vehicles has been increasing in which there are mounted antenna devices for receiving signals for carrying out locking and unlocking of the doors thereof. For such antenna devices, there is, for example, an antenna disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2013-225947). For the antenna device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a hollow portion is provided at a base and a pair of metal terminals are arranged at that hollow portion. Then, by employing a configuration of striding over the pair of metal terminals, a chip capacitor is attached to those metal terminals. With regard to this attachment, cream solder is to be melt, for example, by using a spot-reflow method in which a hot air is sprayed or the like and in this manner, the chip capacitor is to be soldered onto the metal terminals.